


Feliz cumpleaños, mi Corazon

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Es 15 de Julio. Es el cumpleaños de Rosinante Donquixote, "Corazon", y Law tiene algo especial preparado para él.





	Feliz cumpleaños, mi Corazon

“Supongo que todas las personas se cuestionan sobre la felicidad. ¿Qué es la felicidad? Es algo tan subjetivo, como el arte, al igual que el amor.   
En algún punto de mi infancia pensé que nunca volvería a sentir felicidad y amor, creí que mis sentimientos no volverían a ser agradables ni provocarme alguna emoción hermosa.   
Luego lo conocí. A él. Conocí al hombre que amanece a mi lado cada mañana. Ese hombre de cabello rubio que ahora está sobre la cama a unos cuantos metros de mí. Ahí está, durmiendo tranquilamente, con su pálido rostro contra la almohada, sumergido en su sueño.   
Es tan difícil describir por completo lo que siento al verlo…   
Observar su serena expresión, ver como su pecho baja y sube suavemente al ritmo de su tranquila respiración y notar como los débiles rayos de sol rozan su cabello rubio (y hacen que ligeros destellos dorados se vean al azar) me vuelven el hombre más afortunado. Que calidez me invade cada vez que lo miro…   
Esto es la felicidad. Esta dicha aumentará pronto…  
En cuanto sus parpados comiencen a moverse perezosamente al despertar para luego dejar a la vista ese bello color ámbar de su par de iris, y se dirijan hacia mí para darme los “buenos días”, mi corazón empezara a latir con una euforia única.   
Qué raro es el amor… ¿Cómo puede surgir y perdurar a través de los años? Que dicha poder sentirlo.   


Como cada vez que reflexiono sobre este hombre, debo agradecer a la pareja que decidió engendrarlo, quisiera poder decirles lo mucho que aprecio ese gesto; cuanta alegría han brindado al mundo, su pequeño hijo ha hecho tanto por otros, por mí…  
Hoy es otro día especial para celebrar otro año más de su existencia. Hoy quince de Julio, gracias por existir, mi persona más querida en el mundo.   
Creo que nunca podré demostrar lo suficiente, nunca podré expresarte lo mucho que te amo, cuanto te admiro, cuanto me haces reír, cuanta emoción me provocas…   
Mi amor por ti vivirá a través del tiempo y el espacio.   
Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.  
Mi amor seguirá y se fortalecerá cada día.   
Nunca, no, nunca pararé este amor que siento por ti.   
Te amaré hasta la siguiente vida, hasta que nuestras almas se desvanezcan en la nada.   


Espero que al final del día estés leyendo esto, después de haberme concedido una bella noche contigo y pueda decirte frente a frente cuanto te amo…    


Tienes mi corazón por toda la eternidad.

 

Trafalgar Law”

 

 

 

El muchacho de cabello negro había terminado de escribir su emotiva misiva que rápidamente guardo en un sobre y cerró con mucho cuidado.   
Su querido Rosinante, su amado “Corazon”, estaba empezando a despertarse. Law volvió rápidamente a la cama para tomar asiento en la orilla de esta.   
Los ojos de Rosinante se abrieron con lentitud y pronto el rubio llevo el dorso de su mano derecha para frotarlos levemente.   


 

-Buenos días…-bostezo Rosinante amablemente mientras miraba a Law con una suave y somnolienta sonrisa. El alborotado fleco de su espeso cabello cubría graciosamente sus ojos-¿Te levantaste temprano…?

 

 

-Claro que sí… ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

 

-¿sábado?-soltó el rubio mientras se incorporaba y estiraba sus fuertes brazos.

 

-Sí, es sábado, quince de Julio-dijo Law mientras sonreía suavemente.

 

-Oh Law…

 

-No te levantes, te traeré el desayuno a cama-y Law se acercó al rubio para darle un beso en la frente-. Feliz cumpleaños…

 

 

 

Rosinante se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una amplia y dulce sonrisa. Law salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina y llevarle el desayuno que había preparado con anticipación.   
El muchacho moreno volvió con una bandeja que llevaba un platón de cereal con fresas encima como decoración, un plato de frutos rojos y un par de vasos con jugo y agua.

 

 

-Muchas gracias, Law…

 

-Corazon, ¿en verdad tienes que ir a trabajar?

 

-Me temo que sí… ¿Y tú tendrás trabajo hoy?-pregunto el rubio mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

 

-No, pedí el día con anticipación.

 

 

-Oh vaya… Bueno, no te preocupes, volveré para la tarde. El señor Sengoku me dijo que podía salir un par de horas más temprano-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un pedacito de fresa-. No te molestes… Seguro que podremos tener una noche linda, ¿no? Acomodamos unas cuantas almohadas y sabanas en la sala de estar, ponemos alguna película y compramos algo delicioso… ¿Qué te parece?-opino el rubio sonriendo con una timidez optimista.

 

 

-Sí, está bien… Bueno, date prisa, vas a llegar tarde…

 

 

 

Y Rosinante continuo desayunando en compañía de Law.   
El rubio termino con su frugal comida y prosiguió a vestirse.   


 

“Su camisa de rayas azules y blancas… Su corbata con patrón de corazones… Su traje de oficina... Luce tan bien con cualquier cosa…” pensó Law mientras miraba como su amado proseguía a colocarse la corbata y comenzaba a tener dificultades para anudarla.

 

-Espera, te ayudo…-y el muchacho moreno fue a ayudar a Rosinante. Hizo el nudo adecuado y la acomodo perfectamente sobre el pecho del rubio-. Listo.

 

-Muchas gracias-y Rosinante dio a Law un beso en la mejilla-. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…-y salió de la habitación, Law fue tras él. Al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa se dirigió a Law para darle un beso en los labios, un beso de algunos segundos-. Te amo, nos vemos más tarde…

 

-Cuídate mucho, ten buen día-dijo Law mirando fijamente el amable rostro de Rosinante-. Te amo…

 

 

 

Y Rosinante salió de casa.   
Ahora Law tendría varias cosas que hacer…   
Primero, Law fue al mercado a conseguir algunos insumos para preparar algo especial para Rosinante.   
Había tenido la idea de preparar un postre especial para Rosinante, pero, al momento de pagar los ingredientes sintió una punzada de nerviosismo y arrepentimiento.

 

“¿En verdad me voy a atrever a preparar algo así? Sería mejor que comprará algo… No, no. Lo especial es hacerlo con mis propias manos… De eso se supone que se trata…” pensaba Law mientras miraba con seriedad los distintos ingredientes.

 

-Disculpe, joven ¿es todo lo que llevara?

 

-Sí, sí…-y Law brindo su tarjeta para pagar de una buena vez.

 

 

 

Después regreso a casa, dejo los ingredientes sobre la mesa y los contemplo con cierta aversión.   


 

-Maldita sea, como puedo sentirme así respecto a un postre… Ni siquiera en el quirófano me he sentido así-resoplo el muchacho mientras iba a su escritorio para leer como por décima vez aquella receta para preparar un pay de queso crema.

 

 

Law leyó con suma atención la receta, regreso a la cocina y tomando un gran respiro se dispuso a comenzar el postre.   
Lavo sus manos, tomo un par de recipientes, mezclo esto y aquello, vertió la dulce mezcla en un molde que tenía una delgada costra hecha con galletas pulverizadas para después guardarlo en el refrigerador y esperar unas horas hasta que se solidificara.   
Después preparo una especie de crema ligera, cortó un par de  fresas y las mezclo con la crema, para después usarla para decoración.  


 

-No esta tan mal…-murmuro Law mientras recogía los recipientes que había utilizado y los llevaba a lavar.

 

 

Y alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa. El muchacho fue a abrir la puerta. Un par de jóvenes le saludaron. Un chico de cabello naranja, con una gorra verde azulado y lentes oscuros, quien llevaba un par de globos con forma de corazón en cada mano. A su costado un joven con una gorra negra con visera amarilla (y cuyos ojos parecían ocultos por la visera) quien también sostenía varios globos en cada mano.

 

 

-Hola, Law. Aquí estan…

 

-Todo en buenas condiciones-dijo el chico de cabello naranja-. El resto está en la camioneta…

 

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Pasen, dejen esos en la sala… Vamos por el resto.

 

-No es nada, espero que sean suficientes-dijo el muchacho de la gorra negra mientras abría la parte posterior de la camioneta amarilla en donde venían y pasaba varios globos de corazones a Law.

 

-No puedo evitar decir esto, pero… Qué raro es ver que hagas cosas así, Law-observo el chico de cabello naranja y lentes oscuros mientras tomaba más globos.

 

-¿Por qué dices eso, Shachi?-soltó Law.

 

-Je, ya sabes… En el hospital siempre eres tan serio, nadie se imagina que eres tan detallista-respondió Shachi con gracia mientras dejaba un último puño de globos en la sala de estar.

 

-Otra vez con eso…

 

-Déjalo-intervino el chico de gorra negra-. Uno hace esta clase de cosas cuando está loco por alguien, ¿no es así, Law?

 

 

Law solo sonrió entre medio divertido y medio molesto.

 

-Por él me pondría a hacer cualquier estupidez…-murmuro Law mientras cruzaba los brazos y cambiaba su sonrisa a una más tranquila y con ese deje que solo se puede concebir cuando alguien piensa en su persona amada.

 

-Diablos… ¡En verdad esta como para tomarle una foto!-exclamo Shachi mientras golpeaba ligeramente con su codo izquierdo a su amigo de la gorra negra-¿No es así, Penguin? Mira esa cara…

 

-Cierra la boca-dijo Law evadiendo la intención burlona de Shachi.

 

-El doctor Trafalgar sigue completamente enamorado, como cuando recién se le declaro al señor Donquixote, ¿hace cuánto fue?-pregunto Shachi tratando de hacer memoria.

 

-Ya va para siete años…-contesto Penguin.

 

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio, eh?

 

-No hace falta, ya viven juntos-observo Penguin mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

 

-¿Y eso que? Deben de tener una ceremonia cursi, con fiesta y toda la cosa… Para entonces espero encontrar a una linda chica para llevarla de mi brazo…

 

-Sueñas…-soltó Penguin-. Bueno, Law. Nos retiramos, suerte con los demás preparativos. Mis felicitaciones al señor Donquixote.

 

-Sí, digo lo mismo-dijo a su vez Shachi-. Que la pasen bien esta noche…-agrego en tono sugerente.

 

-En verdad no te cansas de decir esa clase de cosas, discúlpalo Law.

 

Y el par de amigos salieron de la casa y subieron de nuevo a su camioneta amarilla que pronto se alejó de la vista de Law.

 

Horas después Law se encontraba regresando a casa de nuevo de un par de asuntos más que tenía que tener listos para antes de la llegada de Rosinante a casa.   
El joven de cabello negro fue a tomar una ducha.  
Diez minutos después salió de la regadera, envolvió su cadera con una toalla y fue hacia su habitación para vestirse. Se puso una sencilla camisa azul marino y unos pantalones color negro.   
Después de colocarse unas sencillas sandalias fue directo a la cocina para asegurarse de que el postre estuviera listo y así poder empezar a decorarlo.   
Vertió aquella ligera crema de fresas encima del pay, volvió a meterlo en la nevera y esperar hasta la llegada de Rosinante.   
Fue a la sala de estar y comenzó a llevar los globos de corazón que habían estado flotando por toda la sala, hacia el comedor. Al terminar con eso dejo encima de la mesa del comedor una caja de regalo color blanco con corazones color rosa impresos en ella y un gran moño rojo encima.

 

Y se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.   
Law se sobresaltó, no esperaba que llegase tan temprano.   
Corrió hasta la cocina y saco deprisa el postre para llevarlo al comedor y colocarle unas cuantas velas.

 

 

-Law, ya llegué… ¿Law?-llamo Rosinante entrando a casa y dejando su maletín en el pasillo del recibidor.

 

-Estoy en el comedor…-contesto Law con voz alta.

 

 

Y el rubio fue hacia la estancia mencionada. Al llegar su mirada se invadió de globos con forma de corazón flotando por doquier.

 

-Law…

 

-Espero que te guste, aunque lo prepare yo mismo…

 

 

Y Rosinante noto el postre cuyas velas ya estaban encendidas.   
El rubio sonrió al instante y fue rápidamente a abrazar con fuerza al joven moreno.

 

-Gracias…-murmuro Rosinante para después dar una serie de apretados besos en las mejillas de Law-. Gracias, gracias…

 

-Se derretirán las velas…

 

-Je, tienes razón, perdón…-y Rosinante tomo asiento y observo con cariño su postre de cumpleaños-. Qué bonito… Seguro que esta delicioso, ¿te importaría que ya comenzara a probarlo?

 

-Primero pide un deseo y apaga las velas-dijo Law mientras miraba cariñosamente a Rosinante-. Ten…-y le dio un cuchillo para pastel junto con un plato con cubiertos.

 

 

El rubio volteo a ver a Law por unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, después de unos segundos se dispuso a soplar las velas, pero increíblemente se acercó demasiado y su corbata alcanzo la pequeña flama de una de las velas y comenzó a incendiarse.   
Law rápidamente tomo un atomizador con agua y apago el pequeño incendio.

 

 

-Siempre preparado…-dijo Rosinante con cierta vergüenza mientras se quitaba la empapada corbata que ahora tenía un agujero ennegrecido-. Lo siento… Ni siquiera en ocasiones como esta dejo de hacer esta clase de torpezas.

 

-No te preocupes, es parte de tu encanto.

 

-Je, ahora veamos…-y esta vez las velas se apagaron efectivamente. Rosinante cortó un pedazo de pay y comenzó a comer-. ¡Está delicioso…!

 

-Sé sincero, si no sabe bien no tienes por qué comerlo…

 

-Lo digo en serio. Está muy bueno… Pruébalo tú mismo-y Rosinante brindo con su tenedor un pedacito a Law.

 

-No está mal… 

 

-¿Lo ves? Espero que pronto me hagas más de estos…

 

-Claro que sí. Ahora…-y Law le brindo la caja de regalo a Rosinante.

 

-No tenías por qué molestarte...

 

-Es tu cumpleaños, deja de decir cosas así, Corazon. Vamos ábrelo…

 

 

Y Rosinante abrió con cuidado aquella caja con moño rojo. De su interior saco una camisa formal de color blanco con patrón de corazones en color rojo junto con un elegante saco de color rosa claro. Además de esa ropa, había una pequeña caja de metal muy delgada y un encendedor sumamente elegante, ambos llevaban la inscripción: <Rosinante Donquixote “Corazon”>

 

 

-Es una cigarrera, tus cigarrillos no se volverán a arruinar…

 

-Muchas gracias…-y Rosinante se levantó de su asiento para volver a abrazar a Law con mucho entusiasmo-. Me encanto, todo…

 

-Me alegra oír eso… Ahora, ¿quisieras estrenar tu ropa nueva e ir a una cita conmigo?-pregunto Law con voz tranquila.

 

-¿Eh?

 

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

 

-Claro… Pero… ¿Tengo que llevar ropa tan formal? ¿A dónde iremos?

 

-Sería lo más apropiado… Hice una reservación en el restaurante Baratie-comento Law mientras recogía el plato de Rosinante.

 

-¡¿En serio!? ¡Siempre había querido ir ahí, aunque sea solo a observar…! Es difícil conseguir una mesa en ese lugar, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 

 

-No cuestiones más-y Law coloco un dedo en los labios de Rosinante mientras le sonreía-. Vamos a vestirnos…

 

 

 

 

Y ambos fueron hacia la habitación. Pronto Rosinante fue a darse una fugaz ducha. Al terminar, en un par de minutos, ya se encontraba vestido con su nueva ropa, su camisa blanca con corazones, su saco color rosa, un pantalón de un impecable color blanco y unos elegantes zapatos de un brillante color café rojizo.   


 

-Luces muy bien…-dijo Law al ver como Rosinante peinaba su esponjado cabello rubio y acomodaba su fleco de manera que no le cubriera tanto los ojos.

 

 

Law también había terminado de vestirse. El joven moreno se había puesto un saco y pantalón en color negro. En su saco, del lado izquierdo, se había puesto un botón de rosa roja.

 

 

-Tú también… Eres demasiado atractivo…-dijo Rosinante mientras terminaba de peinarse y se acercaba a Law para colocar sus grandes manos sobre los hombros del muchacho-. Temo que alguna chica se te eche encima… O algún tipo…

 

-Claro… Sabes que no me importa nadie más que tú, Cora…

 

-Lo sé… Y no sabes cómo agradezco ese hecho-y el rubio tomo a Law por la barbilla.  

 

 

Y se escuchó un teléfono sonar.

 

 

-¿Sí? Ah…-Law había contestado su teléfono y luego pregunto a su amante:- Corazon, ¿ya estás listo?

 

-Sí, ¿por qué?

 

-Sí, ya pueden llegar…-y Law termino la llamada.

 

-Law, ¿Qué sucede?

 

-Vamos…-y Law tomo la mano de Rosinante-. Es hora de irnos…

 

-Pero que… Espera, necesito ir por las llaves del auto…

 

-No las necesitamos.

 

 

Y salieron de la casa. Rosinante se quedó perplejo por unos segundos hasta que una limusina de color blanco llego frente a la casa. El rubio miro impresionado a Law.

 

-¡¿ES EN SERIO!? ¡LAW!-exclamo balbuceando el hombre de saco rosa mientras miraba al elegante vehículo y después a Law quien sonreía con sutileza ante la exagerada reacción de su amante.

 

-Vamos…-y Law se adelantó para abrir la puerta-. Sube…

 

 

Y Rosinante avanzo con paso nervioso, estaba sumamente emocionado, tanto que cuando casi llegaba a la puerta se tropezó. Law lo ayudo a levantarse y por fin ingresaron a la limusina. El interior del vehículo era bastante amplio y elegante, tenía una iluminación tenue y frente a los asientos de ambos había una especie de mesita en donde una brillante cubitera de metal resguardaba entre hielos una botella de champagne y junto a esta un par de copas alargadas.

 

-Es demasiado lujo… Siento que… Como si me estuviera colando en alguna fiesta privada-dijo Rosinante riendo-. Es divertido…

 

 

-Es tu cumpleaños… Lo vale totalmente…-y Law comenzó a servir licor en las alargadas copas-. Pero… ¿Te estas sintiendo cómodo? ¿Te agrada?-y Law le brindo una copa llena a Rosinante.

 

 

-Claro que si… Todo está muy bien… Te lo agradezco mucho-y Rosinante tomo la copa y después dio a Law un largo beso en los labios.

 

Cuando se separaron, chocaron sus copas con cuidado y bebieron un largo sorbo.

 

 

-Corazon, una vez mencionaste que querías salir por el techo de una limusina… Ahora puedes hacerlo-y Law señalo el techo con su dedo índice-. Solo ten cuidado…

 

-¿Te acordaste de algo así?-soltó Rosinante riéndose suavemente-. Bien… Veamos…

 

 

Y Rosinante salió por el techo retráctil. Al salir, el rubio comenzó a gritar eufórico dejando que el aire despeinara su espeso cabello rubio. Law observo divertido la escena.

 

 

-¡Ja, varias personas se quedaron mirándome como si estuviera loco…!-comento el rubio al volver al interior del vehículo. Rosinante sonreía ampliamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello y reía de vez en cuando.

 

 

-Puedes hacerlo cuanto quieras… No importa.

 

 

-No, ja, ya es suficiente…-y bebió otro sorbo de champagne.

 

 

-Ya casi llegamos… Por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo?

 

 

-Fue buen día… No te conté, mis compañeros y el señor Sengoku me prepararon una pequeña comida por mi cumpleaños.

 

-Que buen detalle. En verdad me preocupaba que no hicieran algo así para ti…

 

-Fueron muy amables, recibí algunos regalos, me olvide de mostrártelos en casa.

 

-Ya me los enseñaras cuando volvamos-dijo Law con suavidad mientras colocaba una mano sobre el muslo de Rosinante-. Bien, parece que ya llegamos.

 

 

 

Y la limusina se detuvo frente a la fachada de un elegante restaurante. Rosinante y Law bajaron del vehículo.   
Law fue a darle unas indicaciones al chofer y luego volvió junto a Rosinante.

 

 

-¿Qué pasa, Law?

 

-Solo le dije que probablemente le llame en un par de horas más, para que regrese por nosotros.

 

-¿Volveremos a casa en eso?

 

-Claro… Así puedes salir por el techo una vez más, ¿no te gustaría intentarlo una vez más?

 

-Ja, claro que sí…-respondió Rosinante riéndose-. Será genial…

 

-Vamos, hay que entrar…

 

 

Y la pareja ingreso en el restaurante. Un muchacho delgado, vestido con un elegante traje negro y camisa azul claro, de cabello rubio les dio la bienvenida.

 

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Baratie. ¿Tienen reservación?

 

 

-Sí, Trafalgar Law…-contesto el joven de cabello negro mientras daba una pequeña tarjeta al joven rubio.

 

 

-Oh ya veo…Por aquí, por favor. Su mesa ya está lista…

 

 

 

Rosinante miraba de un lado a otro todo el refinado ambiente del restaurante. Law, por su parte, miraba con discreción la manera en que Rosinante admiraba su alrededor y sonreía satisfecho.   
El muchacho rubio los llevo hacia una sala anexa, lejos de la parte principal del restaurante, donde todo estaría a escondidas detrás de unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. El joven de cabello rubio les dijo que regresaría en un momento.   
En esa privada estancia había una mesa cubierta con un mantel en color rojo oscuro y encima de esta ya había copas, platos y cubiertos perfectamente colocados. La iluminación de aquel lugar era tenue, proporcionada por un enorme candelabro de cristal.   
En un extremo de la sala había una especie de pequeño escenario donde se encontraba un gran piano.   
El lugar estaba decorado por diversos arreglos de distintos tipos de flores, todas en color rojo, rosa y blanco.   
Y por último, al fondo de la estancia, había un par de puertas.

 

 

-Law… En verdad no tuviste reparo en gastos…-comento Rosinante mientras observaba aquel candelabro y demás detalles del lugar.

 

-No te preocupes por eso, Cora-dijo Law mientras tomaba asiento y miraba atento como Rosinante seguía caminando por el lugar viendo todo con curiosidad.

 

-Me preocupa tu cuenta bancaria…

 

 

Y aquel muchacho rubio que los escolto hace minutos regreso. Rosinante regreso a la mesa y tomo asiento.

 

 

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sanji y seré su maître esta noche. ¿Les interesaría algún vino en particular?-pregunto el rubio mientras les brindaba un par de menús.

 

-¿Tiene vino tinto “Déesse”?-pregunto Rosinante mirando al muchacho.

 

-Por supuesto que sí, señor.

 

-Una botella, por favor.

 

-Enseguida, ¿para usted?

 

-Solo agua-respondió Law mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Supongo que ordenaremos en unos minutos más…

 

 

Y el maître hizo un gesto formal para retirarse.

 

 

-¿Solo agua?-inquirió Rosinante viendo extrañado a Law.

 

-No necesito más… Además no quiero entorpecerme más con alcohol, el champagne en el auto fue suficiente-declaro Law-. Tengo que estar en mis cinco sentidos para más tarde…

 

-¿Más tarde? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

 

 

Y Law apunto hacia el piano que ahí se encontraba.

 

 

-Nunca hemos podido bailar...-murmuro Law.

 

-Pero sabes que soy muy torpe... Te aplastaría los pies y…

 

-Aquí no habrá nadie más que el músico… ¿Me concederías la oportunidad de bailar contigo?-pidió Law con voz suave mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rosinante.

 

 

El rubio sonrió con cierta resignación y vergüenza.

 

 

-Sí… pero… Realmente temo por tus pies…

 

 

-No te preocupes. ¿Ya pensaste que quieres cenar?

 

 

Rosinante hojeo el menú, estuvo mirándolo por unos segundos y finalmente decidió ordenar un filete con una enorme ensalada con ciruelas secas.   
La cena trascurrió…   
Law apenas probo un bocado del filete de salmón que había ordenado.

 

-Mis felicitaciones al chef-dijo Rosinante al maître que se encontraba sirviéndole más vino-. Todo estuvo exquisito.

 

-Gracias, señor. Se lo comunicare personalmente. ¿Puedo ofrecerles la carta de postres?

 

-No creo que pueda dar otro bocado más… ¿Law?

 

-No, gracias-respondió Law-. Por cierto ¿El músico…?

 

-Está listo, señor. ¿Desea que se presente ya?

 

-Si, por favor…

 

 

Y el maître Sanji salió por las puertas del fondo de la sala y en un par de minutos un hombre alto (ligeramente más bajo que Rosinante) de cabello afro que sostenía un pequeño sombrero de copa, vestido con un elegante traje negro y un abultado pañuelo azul atado a su cuello, había ingresado al lugar.

 

 

-Buenas noches, caballeros-saludo el músico cuyos ojos estaban ocultos tras unas pequeñas gafas oscuras y cuya mano izquierda sostenía un violín.

 

-Buenas noches…-respondieron al unísono Law y Rosinante.

 

 

Y el músico fue a tomar asiento frente al piano.

-Law… Estoy muy nervioso…-susurro Rosinante empezando a sudar ligeramente-. No creo que pueda bailar…

 

-Vamos… Yo te guiaré, ¿sí?-y Law se puso de pie brindando su mano derecha a su amante.

 

 

Rosinante tomo la mano de Law con firmeza y pronto se levantó para seguir a Law hacia el medio de aquel pequeño salón.     
Una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar…   
Era una tranquila y romántica música, perfecta para bailar lentamente.   


 

-Coloca tu mano aquí…-y Law llevo la mano derecha del rubio en su espalda baja, mientras que él ponía su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Rosinante-. Así…-y estrecho la otra mano del nervioso rubio de manera que sus brazos quedaran ligeramente extendidos. Y Law comenzó a moverse lentamente mirando fijamente a Rosinante-. Lo ves… No necesitas moverte mucho…

 

 

Y Rosinante sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía con cuidado los pasos de Law.   
Pronto el rubio intento hacer un movimiento especial…   
Se apartó de Law y trato de hacer que este diera una vuelta para después sostenerlo e inclinarlo.

 

 

-Vamos, Law… Siempre mire eso en las películas…

 

-Está bien…-y Law acordó seguir a Rosinante en su maniobra.

 

 

Torpemente Rosinante dejo caer a Law al piso. El rubio lanzo un grito ahogado y rápidamente lo ayudo a levantarse en medio de mil disculpas.

 

 

-Lo siento…

 

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien…-y Law lanzo una sorpresiva risa que hizo que Rosinante se relajara de inmediato. De repente el muchacho de cabello negro hizo una seña y entonces el músico cambió de instrumento. Ahora una romántica melodía sonaba gracias a un violín-¿Quieres seguir bailando…?

 

-Claro que sí…

 

 

Y así continuaron por un rato más, ahora con más cuidado, con más ternura e intimidad, moviéndose con tranquilidad…   
La cabeza de Law se recargo sobre el pecho de Rosinante.   
Law podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su pareja, oír ese latido le provocaba una sensación de felicidad y paz interior difícil de explicar…

 

“Su corazón late con tanta emoción. Me alegra que este tan feliz…”

 

 

-Law…

 

-¿Si?

 

-Gracias por esta velada…

 

-Gracias a ti, por estar junto a mí. Te amo Rosinante…

 

-Y yo a ti…-y Rosinante tomo la barbilla de Law para alzar su rostro con cuidado y así poder plantar un tierno beso en sus labios. Después de unos segundos se separaron un poco, casi por centímetros-. Creo que… Quiero irme ya… Quiero estar realmente a solas contigo, Law.

 

-Si…

 

 

 

Y en unos cuantos minutos más Trafalgar Law se encontraba pagando la cuenta y llamando a la limusina para retirarse del restaurante.

 

-Es un gran músico, señor-agradeció Rosinante al acercarse al hombre de cabello afro-. Espero volver a tener la oportunidad de escucharlo, ¿señor…?

 

-Brook. Muchas gracias, me halaga bastante. Me alegra que mi música le agradará…

 

-Rosinante, ya tenemos que irnos…-llamo Law desde la entrada principal de aquella estancia privada.

 

-Sí… Bien, que pase buena noche, con permiso-y Rosinante se retiró del lugar con paso ligeramente apresurado.

 

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su velada-dijo el maître Sanji mientras los escoltaba a la salida-. Esperamos contar con su visita de nuevo muy pronto. Que tengan una magnifica noche…

 

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rosinante sonriendo con mucha animosidad.

 

-Eres tan amable con todo el mundo…-observo Law mientras abría la puerta de la limusina y esperaba a que Rosinante ingresara al vehículo.   

 

-¿Te desagrada…?

 

-Sabes que no-y Law cerró la puerta y se acomodó cerca de su pareja-. Pero me pone un poco celoso… Cualquiera puede cautivarse por tu dulzura y amabilidad.

 

-No lo creo…-y Rosinante estiro los brazos con cuidado para no golpear a Law mientras bostezaba-. Espero llegar a casa y tirarme en la cama… Y probar otro pedazo de ese delicioso pay que hiciste.

 

-¿Podrías aguantar un poco más?

 

-¿Cómo?

 

-Tengo que hacer una parada en un lugar antes de llegar a casa-confeso Law mientras acariciaba la pálida y suave mano de Rosinante.

 

-Sí, no hay problema… Después de esta noche, no puedo quejarme de nada. ¡Ha sido increíble…!-y Rosinante rodeo con un fuerte brazo los hombros de Law y lo recargo contra él con ternura.

 

 

Y el vehículo siguió andando hasta que llegaron frente a la entrada de un parque.

 

-¿Me acompañarías…?

 

-Claro, pero ¿a dónde va…?-y Rosinante se quedó callado al ver el lugar a donde habían llegado.

 

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?

 

-Sí… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aquí nos conocimos...

 

-Sí…-y Law agarro la mano de Rosinante-. Ven, vamos hacia la fuente.

 

 

Y la pareja se adentró en el parque, caminaron a través de senderos custodiados por arbustos hasta que llegaron a una zona central donde una fuente expulsaba diversos chorros de agua a un ritmo lento.   
Rosinante tomo asiento en la orilla de esta pero Law se mantuvo de pie mientras miraba el cielo nocturno que solo contaba con pocas estrellas debido a las luces de la ciudad.

 

 

-Law… ¿En qué piensas?-pregunto el rubio con voz grave. Este seguía sosteniendo la mano de Law.

 

-Solo… Recordaba-respondió el muchacho de cabello negro-. Rosinante…

 

-¿Si?

 

-Te amo. Te amo tanto… Creo que… Me volvería loco si no te tuviera a mi lado o si algún día decides hacer tu vida lejos de mí-dijo Law con voz grave y pausada. Se podía percibir una conmoción genuina en su habla-. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz… Nunca creí poder ser tan feliz como ahora lo soy.

 

-Law…

 

-Rosinante, eres lo más preciado para mí-continuo Law con voz nerviosa y seria-. Sé que esto te lo he repetido a lo largo de estos años… Pero… Ahora quiero preguntarte… Pedirte…

 

 

Y el joven de cabello negro saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña caja de color negro y la abrió para exhibir un brillante collar con una piedra roja en forma de corazón.

 

 

-No quise conseguir un anillo… Pero creo que puede simbolizar lo mismo…

 

-Law…-y el rubio se quedó boquiabierto mirando impresionado a su pareja. 

 

-Permíteme pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti…

 

 

 

Y Rosinante hizo una expresión de exagerado asombro, tanto se exalto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas hacia la fuente, terminando completamente empapado.

 

-¿Estas bien, Rosinante?

 

-Sí…-y el rubio comenzó a incorporarse para salir del agua-. Disculpa…

 

-¿Qué dices…?-musito Law sosteniendo el collar.  

 

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?-articulo Rosinante casi sin voz.

 

-Si tú lo deseas también…

 

-¿Qué dices…?-y Rosinante se acercó a él, lo levanto en brazos y con mucha euforia exclamo su respuesta:-¡CLARO QUE SÍ…!

 

 

Law comenzó a sonreír, amplia y cálidamente, como un niño sumamente feliz mientras Rosinante lo hacía girar en sus brazos.

 

 

-¡TE AMO TRAFALGAR LAW…! ¡Quiero que todos lo escuchen y sepan! ¡AMO A TRAFALGAR LAW!-y el rubio por fin se detuvo un momento para darle un profundo beso a su prometido.

 

 

 

Las manos de Law se posaron en las ahora sonrojadas mejillas de Rosinante. El beso se tornó más delicado y tierno conforme pasaban los segundos…   
Los ojos grises de Law miraron fijamente los ojos naranjas de Rosinante.

 

 

-Te amo tanto…-susurro Rosinante-. Que gran felicidad…

 

-¿No es un sueño verdad…?

 

 

-No… Estoy completamente mojado por caerme al agua hace unos minutos.

 

 

 

Y Law lanzo una discreta risa para después dar otro beso a Rosinante. El muchacho coloco el collar sobre el cuello del rubio.

 

 

-Será mi mayor tesoro después de ti…-dijo Rosinante dulcemente mientras acariciaba con su nariz la nariz de Law.

 

-Ahora podemos regresar a casa…

 

 

-Ahora no creo que pueda dormir-confeso Rosinante aun cargando a Law en sus brazos-, estoy demasiado emocionado…

 

-Podemos hacer otra cosa… Algo que todavía no hemos realizado el día de hoy…

 

 

Y Rosinante se sonrojo bastante.

 

 

-¿Qué dices?

 

-Me parece una idea tentadora… Una idea bastante buena en realidad…-admitió el rubio sonriendo con cierta actitud juguetona.

 

 

 

Rosinante dio media vuelta de regreso hacia el largo y elegante vehículo, aun sosteniendo a Law en sus fuertes brazos.  


 

Horas después cuando la pasión de ambos se había consumido y los dos se encontraban descansando semi desnudos sobre su cama, cubiertos por una sábana blanca, Rosinante se despertó por un instante, salió de la cama con cuidado y con curiosidad noto una postal sobre su mesita de noche.   
En efecto, era para él. El rubio la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer…  
Unos minutos después, cuando había terminado la carta, los ojos de Rosinante se empañaron un poco y rápidamente se puso a contener las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos.    
El hombre sonrió con ternura y volteo a ver a Law, quien dormía profundamente.   
Rosinante se acercó a él con cuidado y beso su frente.

 

 

-Gracias…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quise hacer algo bien meloso por el cumpleaños de Corazon, y esto resulto. Un pequeño one-shot de la OTP de su servidora, ya saben, Cora x Law. Espero que no se mueran de tanto cliché romántico que habrá…   
> Espero que les guste o entretenga.   
> En serio me siento bien mal por subirlo hasta hoy (mi plan era subirlo el día exacto, el 15)   
> En fin, espero que hayan celebrado a Cora-san, por mi parte, además de este one-shot, hice un pequeño fanart, mande a hacer un pequeño peluche de él y comí varias cosas con forma de corazón (En serio estoy enamorada de ese personaje)   
> Sin más que decir, bueno no, de hecho tengo al más que decir: El día de hoy mire una imagen/meme en las que se burlan de las autoras que ponemos notas de autor y jodemos a las lectoras que solo quieren leer de una vez el fanfic.   
> Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Pero no puedo evitar contar estas cosas irrelevantes (¿?) Es el pequeño precio que pido. 
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer y por dejar Kudos & comentarios c:


End file.
